10,000 Spoons
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Kara is alone in the library. Heath appears. Does he really want her or is he just playing a game? Warning: Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the It Girl series.

Author's Note: Yeah, it's been done before. I'm only up to Infamous. It's sorta AU.

Warnings: Lemons

%%%

Chapter 1

%%%

Kara sat alone in the back of the library. The only thing enabling her to see is one little light in the corner.

**CREEK**

She looked up. Nothing. Kara went back to reading the novel in her hands. There was still time to kill before curfew.

Kara heard a book fall in the distance. It came from the area that had no light in it, the restricted section. Kara had been back there before on many occasions.

A blonde haired blue eyed guy came out of the darkness.

She growled, "Heath!"

He said, "Kara."

He got closer to the table she was sitting at. He leaned against it.

He asked, "How are you?"

She asked, "Why do you care?"

Heath said, "Well, I don't but I thought I would be a little polite."

Kara said, "You polite? That is something to laugh about."

Heath said, "Shut up!"

"Go away, Heath. I am trying to relax," said she.

He whispered in her ear, "I can help you relax more than any book could."

She pushed him away after a shiver went down her spine. Kara couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth...well she could but she was shocked that he said those words to her. She smacked him across the face.

He kissed her and she pushed him away, but she didn't slap him.

"Get away from me, Heath. Why don't you go take a shower? Or find one of your brainless whores to harass."

"Maybe I don't want to," said Heath.

He pushed her against the closest book shelf. Her head hit the wood.

"Ow. Get away from me."

He growled, "No!"

He grinded his pelvis against her, "See how you make me feel, Kara?"

She replied, "I don't care. You've been horrible to me for years. What makes you think I want to do anything with you?"

Heath said, "I've seen you look at me in class. I always get what they want."

"Not this time, Heath. I don't want you so fuck off and get away from me."

He whispered, "I don't think so."

She wrapped an arm around his neck and kneed him in the balls. He grabbed his lower regions in pain. He let her go. She tried to run out of the library, but he grabbed her.

She smacked him across the face and yelled, "You're not touching me so go away. Crawl back into the hole you came from. Go fuck someone else because I don't want you or want to be your whore like the whole population of girls in this school."

His grip tightened on her wrist. She grimaced in pain. She tried to smack him, but he grabbed her other wrist. Heath kissed her. She didn't react at all.

He nibbled and sucked on her neck leaving a mark. He swore he heard a muffled cry of pleasure mixed with pain.

_Oh god. Jenny is going to find out somehow. She'll hate me forever._

"I know this is some kind of bet so don't even try finishing what you're doing. You can't fool me. If I agreed to it, which I won't, you would go around telling the whole school. They would call me a slut."

He asked, "What if I said it wasn't?"

"I wouldn't believe you because all I am to you is another notch in your bedpost."

He asked again, "What if I told you it wasn't?"

"There is no possible way a playboy like you would not think that about someone like me," said Kara. "I know the way you think. I am definitely not stupid. Go find someone else. Go tell your friends she wouldn't do it."

Heath said, "I could always force you, but after a while I don't think I would have to. I can make you beg for it."

She punched him in the crotch and fled the library in tears. She ran out of the library and up to her dorm room.

Kara began to cry. How could he mess with her like that?

***

After about fifteen minutes of deep breathing he finally recovered. He walked back to Richard's Hall.

Alan asked, "Did she fall for it?

Heath replied, "No, but I'll get her to fall for it."

"You have one month or you owe me two grand."

"Yeah, Alan," mumbled Heath.

%%%

The plot thickens!!!

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own It Girl.

%%%

'Kara, what are you doing? What are you thinking?' This was my mantra as I made my way through the dark corridors of Waverly. Covered by the darkness, I was still wary of running into a janitor or a professor working late. Being a model student had its perks but I still shouldn't be out and about at midnight on a school night.

For a second I worried that he wouldn't come or that he might have gotten caught on his way to meet me. Him… How did I even get myself into this and why did I agree to come? At the time, I couldn't have said why. Well, I probably could have, it's more that I'm not sure I would have wanted to.

I reached the doors to the library and stealthily made my way into my favorite place in the world. It felt different somehow this night, even smelled different from the usual musty odor of old leather and parchment that was usually such a comfort to me. Once inside, I stood for a minute and gave myself one last chance to back out. It appeared that my common sense had completely left me, because I stepped out of the shadows, took a deep breath, and slowly made my way through the stacks of books until I reached the table at the very back of the library. The one where He said he would be. And he was. He had brought a paper lantern with him and it put off a very soft light. His head of dirty blond hair was resting on his arms and he seemed to glow under the soft light. At first glance, I thought he was asleep, but when he heard me approach, he lifted his head and just stared at me for a moment as if he couldn't believe I was really standing there. That was how we stayed for another moment or two, just looking at each other, no words necessary at that point.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" he asked me, looking for any signs of trouble.

"No, I managed just fine, thanks. Did you?"

"Now, Kara, you should know by now that I NEVER get caught. It's all part of being me. Cunning, clever, sly, devastatingly charming…"

"Arrogant, poncy, horney?" I countered. He smirked at me as he stood up and slinked closer and closer to me. My heart began pounding and the closer he got, the more I thought I was about to have a heart attack. He was so close to me at that point that I could feel his heartbeat and the warmth radiating off him. Despite this, I couldn't help but shiver. We had been looking at each other, but both of us avoiding eye contact the entire time we had been there, but I felt suddenly compelled to look into his eyes, Those mercurial pools of his that had changed colors more often than I would have thought possible. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I knew you'd come. You had to, just like I had to. So the question now is what are we going to do about it?"

"Do about what, Heath?" I asked haughtily, even though I knew full well what he was talking about.

After returning to my dorm from lunch I had found a note slipped under my door:

_Kara,_

_I think its time we talked about this. I think you know what I'm speaking of. Meet me in the library at our table, midnight._

_Heath_

After a grade A temper tantrum thrown by Brett over Heath's reputation, I had marched out of Dumbarton after giving her and Jenny a peice of my mind and proceeded to spend the rest of the day pondering whether or not I should take the final plunge and show up at midnight. I was pretty sure I knew what would happen if I did, and I was definitely sure that I wanted it to happen, but I couldn't help but worry about those two asses I call my best friends. When it came down to it though, I knew that I needed to do this.

As I stood in the library, in front of "our table" looking into Heath's eyes, I knew that we had already crossed the point of no return. I swear that boy can read my mind sometimes, because he chose that exact moment to say, "It's too late to turn back, Kara." He gently brushed a strand of my unruly hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. That did it for me; I took the plunge. I stood on tip-toe, wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his oh-so-luscious ones. I could tell it surprised him, me being so forward like this, because he gasped, then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer into his warmth. And you know, I do believe that there were fireworks and choirs singing and stars twinkling in the night sky at that moment just for us. It felt that…right. Our tongues met and tangled and there was some nibbling of tongues and lips and it was passionate, but it was also a very sweet kiss.

I finally broke the kiss so that I could just hold him and be held by him. I couldn't keep my eyes of off him. It amazed me how much we could say with just our eyes. We stood like that for quite sometime, his hands on my waist and mine on his chest, looking into each other's eyes. Then with an almost agonizing slowness, his lips touched mine again. That's when it happened. I knew he felt it too; I felt it run through our bodies simultaneously.

Just then, our tongues met in a hot, slippery fashion, and he sucked on mine for a second, causing me to moan involuntarily. I had to grip my hands into his shoulders to keep myself from sinking to the floor and I was grateful for his loving hands holding me up by my hips. He slid his lips across my jaw and down my neck, leaving hot wet kisses in his wake. When his mouth reached my shoulder, he slid the strap of my camisole down and followed it with his lips. At the same time, his hands began finding their way up my shirt, exploring, and imploring me to do the same to his body. As my hands slid up his hard stomach and chest, I could feel the heat pooling between my legs like I had never felt before, like I had never thought possible. Desperate to feel his smooth, warm skin on mine, I pulled his shirt off and he pulled my camisole over my head. I pulled him closer to me as his hands unsnapped my bra and slid the straps off of my shoulders. He pulled back from me and gazed at me. Just when I was beginning to feel self-conscious, he put a finger under my chin and lifted it so that I could look him in the eyes. When I saw the lust, adoration and love there, I realized that never again could I feel self-conscious in front of this man.

He kissed me then, a hot, passionate open mouth kiss that left me breathless and panting and his hands and mouth moved down to begin favoring my breasts. I threw my head back and moaned as my hands found their way into his beautiful blond hair, and I tangled my fingers up in his tresses.

He fell to his knees and began to unbutton my skirt, pulling it down my legs. After stepping out of it, I too fell to my knees so that I could get him out of his trousers, as it only seemed fair. My hands played with the waistband of his pants and before I slid them off of his hips, I dipped my hand inside of them in order to grasp his long, hard heat in my small hand. As soon as my hand made contact with him, he began panting in such a way as to make me even hotter than before.

Heath seemed inclined to want to make me pant as well as he slid his hands up my legs, stopping when he reached the warm, damp area. He felt my most private area through the material and then slid his hand inside the elastic. When I felt his fingers reach my wetness, I saw stars and was grateful that I was no longer standing. He slid two fingers inside of me and began gently thrusting them into me. He locked eyes with me again, and began kissing me as passionately as before, but with a touch of desperation this time. I knew he couldn't take much more, and to be honest, I knew I couldn't either. At that point all that mattered, and I would have sworn all that would ever matter again, was getting him inside of me and keeping him there forever.

He removed his fingers from my heat and slid his pants off. He then put his hand behind my head and lowered me towards the floor until I found myself on my back laying on the fabric an old Persian rug. After pulling my panties off, and his own boxers off, he nudged my legs apart with his knees and lowered his body to lie directly between them.

"Kara, I'll never be worthy of the gift that you are giving me. No man could ever be truly worthy of having your love, let alone taking your virginity", he whispered into my ear, his breath hot on my neck.

"Out of all the men in the world, how did I get to be so lucky as to be the one about to make love to you right now?" Heath growled in the lowest, sexiest way possible, while looking in to my eyes, sliding the head of his cock into me. Then, inch by hot, devastating inch, he slid the rest of the way into me. I felt a brief twinge of pain as I felt him tear through my barrier. He must have known that I was in some pain, as he stayed perfectly still for a long moment.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, buried his face in my neck and breathed, "Oh Kara,I never thought a woman could feel like this. You feel so good…" With that, I slowly began to move underneath him, earning me a gasp from my lover, who, again looking into my eyes with the most heat I had ever seen, began to slowly slide himself in and out of me. I groaned as hot ecstasy began to pool in my tummy and spine and my hands found their way down to cup his ass, pulling him deeper into me.

"Oh god, baby," he panted, speeding up his thrusts, the delicious friction of him causing me to cry out. "Heath, Heath, I think I'm going to…I'm…aahhhhhh!"

"I love you, Kara, I love you," he cried and I felt him fill me with his hot liquid.

We lay tangled together, spent, sated and still fused together as we caught our breath, my arm thrown over my eyes, Heath with his face buried between my breasts. I lay there thinking about the words he had uttered during the throes of passion and wondered if I should bring it up or let it go. It wasn't that I was shocked or anything. I knew that I loved him and I suspected that he loved me too, but I wasn't sure if he was ready to come to terms with it. Remembering the passionate words he had whispered to me almost had me ready for another go. However, the responsible, sane part of me knew that this was not a wise idea.

"Heath, we'd better get dressed, love." He kissed my breasts, looked into my eyes and kissed my lips before untangling his limbs from mine and pulling himself up. As he stood before me in all his glory, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He knew it too.

"See something you like?" he asked smugly.

"Nope, not a thing," I lied. He pouted cutely for a second and then took my arms and lifted me to my feet.

We dressed in silence, both of us deep in our own thoughts I suppose. I was feeling a plethora of things, not least of all the fear that I was going to get my tender heart broken by the boy I had just given my virginity to, had fallen in love with. I sniffled. Without even realizing it, I had been crying.

"Hey," Heath said softly. "Why are you crying?" He used his thumbs to wipe my tears away and he kissed the tip of my nose. This, naturally, made me cry harder. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his signature scent. So wonderfully, indescribably… him.

"We can't be together!" I cried. "This can never work. All the odds are against us. Everyone and everything is against us!" I absolutely could not stop sobbing.

He frowned. "But I don't really give a shit what anybody thinks. Why do you care so much?" he asked me. I saw realization hit him, felt him stiffen and look away from me. "Is this about your friends?"

"Heath, they're my best friends. Of course this is about them!"

"But what about you? What about your 'reputation' that everyone expects you to uphold?" I was shaking by this point as my words dripped with sarcasm.

"Once again, Kara, I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks." He said it so quietly, yet with such conviction that it actually hurt my heart, and I wished so much that I could be as strong and secure as he. Maybe he'll rub off on me…

"Kara, I can't be with you if you are going to feel ashamed of me or be insecure about our relationship. What we have is, is…_real_. Don't you feel it? Isn't that enough for you to finally stand up for yourselves to those two fuckwits you call your "friends"? I'm willing to give up everything I've ever known on a whim, if you'll just give this a fleeting chance!" His voice broke on the last word, as did my heart. I spun around to face him again and wanted to hold him, just hold him forever. I put my hands on either side of his face and felt a slight dampness on his cheeks. What right did Brett and Jenny have to impose on this beautiful thing between Heath and me? If Heath could look past all of the childishness and prejudices, then shouldn't they also be able to?

"Heath, oh Heath, I'm so sorry. You're right of course. I do want to give this a chance, but can I please have some time to think about how I want to tell them? I mean, they shouldn't be too surprised, considering that they have been accusing me of having feelings for you for months anyways. But you know they're like sisters to me, and I really don't want to hurt them either."

"How much time do you need?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "I don't want to hide this, Kara. I can't." At this point, he had buried his face in my hair and was nuzzling my neck so tenderly I thought I would die.

"Just give me a week. I'll tell them in a week "

It appeared that he had accepted this answer because his lips moved from my neck up to my own lips, still swollen from our earlier activities. The kiss quickly turned from sweet and tender to passionate and ravenous. I felt as if he was eating into my soul and I couldn't get enough of it.

He picked me up by my waist, our lips still locked together, our tongues twisting together, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling how much he wanted me again through the material of his trousers. He propped me up against the nearest wall, using his weight to hold me there as I heard him unzip his trousers and move the crotch of my panties aside. I saw stars when he slid himself into me and we both let out tortured groans at the sensation of being joined together that way.

There was something so hot about being taken against the wall that way, by the man I loved, who had just proclaimed his own deep feelings for me.

My orgasm hit me almost immediately and I continued to come and come as he slid in and out of me, seeking his own sweet release, nibbling on my lips, my ear, my neck, all the while whispering words of love and affection to me. All I could do was whimper in response to his beautiful words. I felt the exact moment when his own orgasm hit, and through my own orgasmic haze I managed to look at his face as he came inside of me, his eyes locked on mine.

It took a few minutes for both of us to regain our composure, but eventually he gently set my feet back on the floor, and slowly pulled out of me. We stayed pressed up together and sprinkled each others faces with quick kisses.

"We need to get going, Kara, it's almost three in the morning."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Kara woke up gasping for breath. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to explode. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to calm herself down. Her skin was covered in a cold sweat.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream." She curled up under her covers and repeated those words over and over again.

%%%

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
